


make this easy for me

by zingingcutie23



Category: Black Mirror, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, san junipero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zingingcutie23/pseuds/zingingcutie23
Summary: Eddie fidgets with the buttons of his denim jacket. Tucker’s shone in neon, colors flashing across smiles and reflecting off of sequined fabric. He approaches the entrance in slow steps. He isn’t sure why he is here. Well, he is. But it was scary and new andalive.Alive. That was something Eddie hadn’t felt in a long time.





	make this easy for me

**Author's Note:**

> [accompanying playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/camiduncan187/playlist/2DG6CwQJidSHHYbqKVdwlP?si=y2XhJ9cdREGz8UEEHcFrWgplaylist)

_Tucker’s, 1987_

Eddie fidgets with the buttons of his denim jacket. Tucker’s shone in neon, colors flashing across smiles and reflecting off of sequined fabric. He approaches the entrance in slow steps. He isn’t sure why he is here. Well, he is. But it was scary and new and _alive_.

Alive. That was something Eddie hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Richie, c’mon...”

Eddie turns to his left. Striding past him are two tall men, looking around his projected age. One is striking, with a serious expression and tight curls. The other, presumably Richie, wears a bright purple jacket and black Levi’s. Glasses and dark hair curling in every direction. A sly grin that nearly reaches his ears.

“What? Let’s have some fun. You know, it might be good for you, Stan. Unclench a little.”

Stan seems to give him a distasteful look out of the corner of his eye. They walk into Tucker’s before Eddie can catch any more of their conversation. Eddie looks up at the sign for the bar, pink neon spelling “TUCKER’S,” then back at the door. Gingerly, he opens the door and steps inside.

 _C’est La Vie_ by Robbie Nevil blasts through the speakers. The place is packed, and Eddie finds no sign of Richie or Stan. He finds that he wishes he could.

Every body inside Tucker’s is a replication of an era long past. Preppy kids, prototype goths, hipsters before there was a name for that. Laughter and music and dancing fills the air, and Eddie feels his lungs tighten. His right hand rests on the inhaler in his pocket, and he briefly laments on the power of psychosomatic illnesses. It has been 27 years, after all.

Eddie spots an arcade corner in the back, and makes his way over.

 _Rolling Thunder_. _Double Dragon_. _Top Speed_. He picks _Bubble Bobble_.

Eddie pulls a quarter out of the pocket that’s not carrying his inhaler, though he’s not sure where it came from. He enters the quarter into the slot and an 8-bit message lights up the screen.

**_NOW, IT IS THE BEGINNING OF A FANTASTIC STORY! LET’S MAKE A JOURNEY INTO THE CAVE OF MONSTERS! GOOD LUCK!_ **

The game begins. Eddie knows how to play.

\-----------

A few rounds of _Bubble Bobble_ later, a boy approaches Eddie. Only slightly taller than him, with a round face and impressive facial hair. He’s well-built but seems friendly. Eddie offers a small smile before turning back to the game.

“You're good at this,” the stranger says.

“Thanks. I’ve played it before.” Eddie doesn’t look up.

“Way better than me.” The stranger pauses, waiting for a response. He doesn’t get one. “My name’s Ben, by the way.”

“Mine’s Eddie.” As he responds, he loses his last life. He frowns. “Damnit.”

“Oh, do you want to try Top Speed?” Ben points to the cabinet to his side.

Eddie looks. The racing game depicts a red car thundering along a highway. The vehicle spins out of control in a shower of dust. Eddie stares at that for a moment, feeling his chest tighten again-

“Uh, no, thank you. Sorry, I’m- I’m sort of…” Eddie takes a deep breath through his mouth and makes a loose gesture with his right arm. “Just trying to get my bearings.”

Eddie walks away. Ben looks after him for a moment, sympathetic smile on his face. He slides a quarter into _Bubble Bobble_.

\------------

Eddie sits in a booth, nursing a Coke. _Heart and Soul_ by T’Pau is playing overhead. Sipping his drink, he watches the comings-and-goings. Young couples. Preening jocks. Cool kids.

The boy from earlier, _Richie_ , walks past his booth. He seems to spot something in the distance, rolls his eyes, and abruptly dumps his body into the booth next to Eddie. Eddie looks at up, wide-eyed in surprise, having to slightly tilt his head up because of Richie’s height and their proximity.

“Um-” Eddie starts.

Richie drums a beat with his fingertips on the table-top and gives Eddie a conspiratorial smile, eyes shining through his glasses. “Go along with whatever I say,” he whispers.

“Sorry?” Eddie isn’t sure what this boy is talking about, but he finds his cheeks warming from Richie’s thigh pressed against his.

“Whatever I say, go along with it.”

Before Eddie can ask more questions, a girl with cropped red hair appears in front of them. She crosses her arms and looks down at Richie.

“Rich.”

“Bev, light of my life. My North star. What can I do for you, honey?”

Bev rolls her eyes. “You said you would come with me.”

“Yes, well. Can’t you see I’m busy? I’ve made a new friend, and I have to show him a good time. Beverly, he’s sick.” Richie puts a supportive arm around Eddie’s shoulders. “Like six months to live sick.”

“Five, actually,” Eddie corrects. Richie throws him an appreciative glance, amused and impressed.

He quickly hides the expression, turning back to Beverly. “I’m with him tonight." He waves his hand through the air. "Go find Stan.”

Bev looks, considers protesting, then thinks better of it. It seems like she’s fighting off a smile, glancing between the two.

“Whatever. Have fun.” She winks, turns, and leaves Tucker’s. The boys watch her go.

“Sorry for killing you. The whole six months to live thing. Sorry -- five.” Richie grins. His teeth are a bit crooked. “Five was a nice touch.” He holds a hand out. “Richie.”

“Eddie,” he responds, returning the handshake.

Richie starts with an uppity British accent. “Well, Edward-" 

Eddie snorts despite himself. "I'm sorry, what was that?" The smile he's wearing hurts his cheeks. Laughing feels easy.  _27 years._

"What? You don't like my voice?" Richie looks delighted, despite the hurt gesture he makes with his hand against his chest and the low incline of his head towards Eddie. 

"Might need some work." Eddie nods sagely, the dimple in his left cheek displaying itself past his attempts at a serious expression. 

"Anything to make you smile like that Eds. Anyway, don’t mind Beverly. She wanted to head to the Standpipe tonight, but I’m not in the mood.”

“What’s the Standpipe?” Eddie asks.

Richie’s eyes dart around Eddie’s face for a short moment. He smirks. He does that a lot. “If you don't already know what the Standpipe is, you probably don't want to know. Do you want another drink?”

“Uh, I’m not sure-”

“Yeah, you do. Come on.” Richie stands, and Eddie hesitates.

Richie looks down at him still sitting. “Don’t make me drag you, Eds.” His smile is easy and his eyes reflect the disco ball overhead and Eddie wants to drown in him. "Because I will. Regardless of the kicking and screaming." 

Eddie fights back a smile once again, and fails once again. He hasn't smiled this much in years. He follows.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, welcome! this is a thing that is happening; the first piece of fanfiction i'm sharing with anyone. san junipero and IT are my two favorite things on earth, basically, so let's be the 800th person to combine them. i'm going to do my best to make something special. 
> 
> if there is interest, i will keep going with this!


End file.
